Reverse of Arcadia
by codegirl96
Summary: Based off the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's DS game Reverse of Arcadia. My first fanfic. R&R please be kind. SPOILER ALERT for the show! If you haven't seen the end DO NOT READ! You've been fairly warned! Rated T to be safe. Chapter 3 done!
1. Awakening

**A/N: My very first fanfic! Yay! This story is based off the video game 'World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia'. R&R! No Flames!**

**P.S. Please note in your reviews of any mistakes such as spelling, so I can fix it and make this story better!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or any of its characters, just Sara.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.  
Awakening-The Arcadia Movment**

It all seemed too real to be a dream, I was in a mysterious forest all alone when I heard a voice from out of nowhere cry for help.

"Somebody...Somebody...please help me...!" the voice pleaded.

"Where are you." I called out.

"Please help me...!" the voice kept repeating growing fainter every time.

Suddenly everything went black and I could hear two other voice talking to one another, even though I couldn't see them.

"Sayer, theres been a change detected in the test suject's body!" a woman said sounding suprised.

"What is it?" I heard the man named Sayer question also sounding suprised.

"See this wavy pattern? It's likely that the subject's communicating with the _Spirit World_." The woman stated pointing to a computer screen.

"Really? Then all of our research up to this point hasn't been in vain." Sayer exclaimed. "Okay, that's enough for today. Maybe it's time we put this one to work for us..." he continued. "Even if this subject can't use psychic powers, I'm sure we'll have a decent duelist on our hands." he finished agreeing with himself.

At that moment the computer began to beep.

"Oh! The subject has regained consciousness." the woman exclaimed looking at the screen.

I slowly tried to open my eye against the fluorescent lights.

"Seria, when our friend here is able to walk, take our little protege to her room, but make sure no one realizes that this subject is not a psychic duelist. If anyone else finds this out, our secret might be leaked to the outside world." Sayer ordered and walked out of the room.

"Yes, sir." Seria exclaimed.

_**A few hours later...**_

Seria led my down a long hallway, until we came to last door in the hall. She openned the door and led me into a small room with three beds all of which had a two drawer lamp table beside it. Two boys about the same age as me where already in the room.

"This will be your room from now on. If there's anything you're not sure about, please ask these two guys." she explained turning to me. "Other than that, here's a deck that you can use." she handed me the deck with a reasurring smile, then turned to face me and the two boys "You'll be receiving your instrutions from Sayer soon. You twoo better be ready, too!" she exclaimed and walked out of the room leaving me with the two boys.

The first one to introduce themselves had small wire-framed glasses and short brown hair. He had a large grin on his face.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name's Okita. I'm sure we'll get along smashingly. We just got here ourselves, so I'm afraid we probably can't answer too many of your questions." he said in a half bow motion.

The next one also had short hair but it was a dirty blonde color, he also had dark brown almost black eyes. Both were wearing the same uniform as I was, which was a white long-sleeved shirt, and white pants, over that was a grayish-black vest. The vest had two long flaps one in the front, and one in the back, that reached my ankles.

"Some new blood, eh? I'm Liquid. What's your name?" his introduction sounding more like a question than anything.

"I'm Sara Kessler." I introduced myself to the two.

"Sara, eh? Well, good to have you on board." Liquid said sounding not so thrilled to have a new roommate.

After an akward silence. I realized I couldn't remember anything before a few hours ago. I have no idea how I even got there or how I got into this uniform. I started think long and hard about how I may have gotten there.

"What're ya starin' into space for? You got anything goin' on upstairs there?" Liquid asked snapping me back into reality. I nodded my head to show I was listening. Guess he didn't believe me. "Okay then, what's that fella's name over there?" he asked me pointing to Okita.

"Okita." I answered trying to sound bored.

"All right, so where are we now?" he asked but I didn't quite now where we were, so I gave him a puzzled look and hoped he would tell me.

"Come on we're in the Arcadia Movement headquarters, remember." he said sounding annoyed. I shook my head yes, but really I didn"t remember.

"Waiting is so boring." Okita said after another long wait. "How about a duel? You know, to help us get to know each other better?" he asked turning to me.

"Sure why not." I answered shrugging my shoulders as I stood up.

"I'll duel Sara first." Okita announced before Liquid could even open his mouth.

"Fine by me." Me and Liquid said in unison. Me and Okita activated our duel disks and the duel was underway.

"No psychic allowed, alright? We wouldn't want to mess up our room now, would we?" Okita said sarcastically as the duel started. "You can go first Sara." I nodded my head and hoped I would at least remember how to duel.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

The duel was over in about 7 turns and I was victorious, but before me and Liquid could start our duel Sayer walked into the room.

"Psychic duelists, listen up! The next operation to be carried out by our very own Arcadia Movement has been decided upon! Our target will be the Sector Security event, the Fortune Cup! Apparently, a large number of duelists with amazing skills will participate in this tournament." he anounced. "Sector Security... I can't let them go about their business without any oversight now, can I." he said muttering to himself. "Akiza, come!" he ordered turning around.

Then a dull-red headed girl walked into the room. Sayer turned to us introducing the girl. "This is Akiza Izinski. She has been invited to take part in the Fortune Cup. I need the three of you to infiltrate the rear of the event hall in order to support her." he explained. "That said, it looks like you don't have enough power now to bend a psychic duel to your will. The three of you will have to work together! Consider it a kind of field training." he ordered turning back to the girl named Akiza. "Akiza, make sure you give those other contestants a real taste of your powers!" he instructed.

"Yes,sir. Everything will be as you wish, Sayer." Akiza answered.

"All right. You three, head over to the tournament. Don't fail me!" Sayer said turning to us and then walking out the door. Akiza followed after him.

_**Half an hour later...**_

Me, Liquid, and Okita hide watching the front of the duel stadium. I looked around for another way in since there was no way for us to get in through the front. I saw another door on the side of the building and pointed it out to Liquid and Okita. They noded and the three made our way to it.

"Were look out to see if any one comes. Sara, you go in first." Okita whispered pointing at me.

"We'll be right behind you. We'll meet up with you in the waiting room." Liquid half whispered half spoke.

"Okay." I whispered before making my way into the biulding. There was very little security for this being a Sector Security event. I easily made my way into the waiting room, now I just had to wait for Okita and Liquid.

As I waited I watched a TV broadcasting the events live, a young man maybe a year older than me came into view on the screen, he had spiked black hair with yellow highlights, he was wearing a blue jacket, jeans, and brown boots. He also had a yellow mark under his left eye that looked like a lightening bolt with a triangle next to it, I had a strange feeling that I knew him from somewhere. I got more suspicious when the announcer said his name was Yusei Fudo. Then, I noticed his opponent was Akiza, thats when I started to wonder where the two were.

The duel seemed to last forever, Okita and Liquid ran into the room right as the duel ended.

"Oh, it looks like we missed the duel." Okita said sounding dissapointed.

"Where the hell did you two run off too?" I asked somewhat angery.

"Well, we kinda got lost." liquid said sounding embaressed.

"Well, I guess we need to find Akiza and Sayer now." I sighed walking out of the room as the other two followed.

"Excellent work, Akiza" I heard Sayer praised from around the corner.

"But, Sayer I...I." Akiza studdered.

They walked out from around the corner, and Sayer turned to us.

"It looks like our plans are going to be put on hold, lets go." he ordered as Akiza and him walked to the exit, Liquid and Okita followed after them. I was starting to follow when a black-haired girl with spiral glasses ran up up behind me and started asking questions.

"Hey! You're a duelist for that Arcadia Movement, right? I'm Carly Carmine, journalist!" she said running up to me." I want you to tell me everything you know about the Acardia Movement!" she demanded. "Although...It ;ooks like your gonna be a tough nut to crack... I know! If I beat you in a duel you have to promise to answer all the questions I wanna ask, allright" she said pulling out a duel disk from god knows before the duel could even start there was a loud roar coming from the stadium.

"What? Oh, my gosh! Did the championship match already start? I have to get to the stadium!" she said run for the door. I followed her for god knows what reason. As I ran through the doors there was a huge crimson red dragon flying over the field.

"What going on? Who summoned that huge dragon?" Carly said sounding amazed. "This is HUGE I got to get an interview!" she said taking off. Then, the dragon roared again as the duel ended. Yusei Fudo has beaten jack Atlas and is the new Duel Monsters Champion. I peered over the edge of the platform to see that Jack had crashed.

Then, a huge burst of pain erupted from my head, my legs crumbled under me, my hands on my head trying not to cry out in pain. There was a flash of light, and I saw what semmed to be a distant memory.

-Flash Back-

_"Looks like it was a breeze for you two, huh?" Jack said looking at me and Yusei who was standing right beside me._

_"Yeah, I guess it was. I mean, we're really good friends and all." he said answering Jack._

-Flash Back End-

_What the hell... was that Satellite?_ I thought to myself.

_**Rex Goodwin's Office**_

"The tournament is a resounding siccess. Everything is going according to plan." Goodwin said with a menacing grin looking out over the entire stadium.

_**Arcadia Building the Next Day**_

"Guess you're feeling beter now, huh?" Liquid asked in a sincere voice. "After you staggered in here yesterday and fell right to sleep, I was kinda worried. If that's what you're like on the very first day, I can't say the future's looking good for you..." he started to somewhat lecture.

"I'm very pleased that you're feling all right today." Okita said with a huge grin. "So Sara, am I right in understanding that you are to start duel runner training today?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, thats right. I almost forgot about that." I answered.

"I start duel runner training too, we can go together." Liquid interrupted.

"Alright lets go." I said with a smile as we walked out the door.

_**One Hour Later...**_

After an hour me and Liquid had finally finished our Duel Runner training, I was quite impressed with my duel runner skills.

"Sara, tell me the truth have you ever ridden a Duel Runner before training?" Liqiud asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No, why?" I answered with my own question.

"Cause, you finished training in only one run, and you already knew how to work it?" he asked in a even more questionable voice than normal.

"I guess, I'm just a natural born rider." I said looking down at my feet. It was wierd that I already knew how to ride a Duel Runner when I've never even ridden one till training... At least I don't think I've ridden one before. I still can't remember anything about my past. The only thing I know is what I saw in that vision I had at the Fortune Cup, and that didn't help me at all. As we started to leave Yusei Fudo walked up. He looked up at me and got a shocked look on his face.

"Sara? Is that you?" I turned to the voice, then I took a step back because I suddenly remembered where I knew him.

"Yusei...Is that-" before I could finish a huge burst of pain erupted inside my head just like at the Fortune Cup. My knees started to cave in on me when Liquid ran up and tried to help keep me balanced. There was a flash of light and I saw another memory of the past.

-Flash Back-

_I was back in the Satellite like before but there was a younger looking kid with spiky orange hair with me and Yusei this time._

_"I've tuned up the prototype Duel Runner I was holding on for you, Sara." he said with a grin, fresh oil stained his brown leather vest and jeans._

_"Thanks Yusei." I said with a big grin on my face._

_"Sara, you take your Duel Runner and go ahead! Get a move on!" the orange haired kid said trying to shoo me away._

_"Hey! It's Sara! How's it goin'?" a sliver haired teen maybe a year older than me ran up waving at us. I instintly remembered him, he was my older brother Kalin._

_"Hey, big bro!" my grin grew larger as I greeted my brother with wave._

-Flash Back End-

"Hey, Sara are you okay? Do you know that guy?" Liquid questioned worry written all over his face.

Before I could say anything Sayer ran up and got between us and Yusei.

"Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo! How about you stay out of my business?" he smirked turning to us. "Somebody take her back to headquarters!" he ordered. There was a long pause.

"Sara! Are you okay?" Yusei questioned worriedly as he tried to get past Sayer.

"Yusei! This doesn't concern you! Please leave at once!" Sayer demanded turning back to him.

As me and Liquid started to leave I heard Yusei call my name out again. I looked back at him, he had a 'What the hell is going on?" look on is his face as he tried to push past Sayer, but Sayer shoved him to the ground.

_**Arcadia Building's Experiment Lab**_

"I'm seeing a decrease in the level of consciousness, sir. At this rate, the subject will pass out on us." Seria said turning from the computer screen.

"So the brainwashing is wearing off?" Sayer questioned partially talking to himself.

"Thats right. It appears that the subject experienced shock relating to a past event." Seria noted.

"Yusei Fudo...! Time and time again, he keeps getting in my way! If he gets any closer to this one, it could spell big trouble for us." Sayer said apparently talking to himself. "But strengthening the brainwashing could put the subject's life at risk, and she's far too valuable to risk losing." he mumbled under his breath.

Then, I slowly began to lose consciousness.

* * *

**Sorry if this makes no sense I suck at writing stories. I promise I'll try to make it better.**

**Tell me if I should continue.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Sara: Yay! I get to hurt Crow!**

**Crow: No far!**

**Sara: Deal with it pipsqueak.**

**Crow: I'm telling the authoress!**

**Me: I'm cool with it.**

**Crow: What? But-**

**Sara: On to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Blast from the Past Pt. 1- Old Memories, A Team's Bond.**

**Me: I will also be adding duels. Yay!**

**A/N (a.k.a: remarks to evil reviews): I know Kalin doesn't have a sister, Quit Harrassing Me! I made it like that so my story would be a little different from the game. And I know my story is a canon from the show, I just write what the game says.**


	2. Blast from the Past Pt 1

**A/N: Most of this chapter takes place two years before the rest of the story. So Sara is 15 in this chapter, Crow is 13, Kalin, Jack, and Yusei are 16. In all the others chapters Sara is 17, Crow is 15, Kalin, Jack, and Yusei are 18. **

**Extra Info: Duels will now be added to chapters. Not every duel will be typed out because I suck at typing duels, but most duels will be typed. **

**Thank you Grey vs Ale, LordSymphonia, and Psychid for your reviews and advice hopefully I can make my stories better thanks to you.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Just Sara.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
Blast from the Past Pt. 1-  
Old Memories, A Team's Bond**

I woke up in a small shack like building and to tell you truth I was alittle confused about where I was. I was wearing a blood red tank top, over it was an brown sleeve-less vest that went down to the small of my back. I was also wearing faded blue jeans and brown boots. I had on brown finger-less gloves, on the upper part of each arm I had an inch wide leather band. I had a leather belt on that hanged cricked on my hips, hooked to it was a small brown box that looked like it was for holding a deck. I also had on a bandana that kept my long dark brown hair from falling in front of my large even darker brown eyes.

I sat up and quickly looked around the room. It had a small computer that looked like someone had gotten it out of a trash can, there was a bookshelf with more boxes stacked on it then books. It also had a bed, and a couch. It didn't have a door, a long curtain simply hung in the doorway.

"Sara are ya awake? You've been sleeping forever." I turned to face the door as a kid about thirteen with spiked orange-hair walked into the room. He had on the same outfit I did but, with an orange shirt and light green pants. He had a yellow M shaped mark on his forehead. "Those Securities really get on my nerves sometimes! They hate us duel gangs so much." he stopped talking when he noticed I was giving him a confused look. "What's with the confused look? You don't remember me? I'm Crow 'the Bullet' Hogan!" he said with a startled expression. "Are you okay...? Do you even know where we are?" he asked in really annoyed voice. "We're in the depths of Satellite, or the B.A.D. Area." he said before I could answer his previous question.

Then, I remembered and dropped the confused smug.

"Okay, now you're lookin' normal again. But let's see if you're really okay with a duel!" he said before looking at my empty deck holister on my belt. "Huh? Where's you're deck? Oh yeah... Securities took it from you yesterday. No prob. You can use my spare deck. Heh! I bet it's better than some guys' main decks! Now where is it..." he said digging in his pockets, then he stopped. " Oh, man! Securities confiscated everything except my main deck!" he smacked his forehead. "Okay, let's go sneak into the Securites' storage facility together and get our cards back!" to bad when he says together he means just me.

Within minutes we where outside the Securities' storage facility, ducking behind a small building we peered around the corner to the front of the facility.

"Here you go. You'll need this keycard to get in. The password is 040696." he whispered holding out the keycard with a really stupid grin on his face.

"Wait, what about you!" I whispered back.

"I have the most important job of staying here and praying you don't get caught." right as he said that I konked him on the head with a crowbar. "What you do that for! I was just kidding!" he said rubbing the top of his head.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past ya to do that." I said with a annoyed expression on my face. "So, what are you going to do?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm gonna play decoy." he said standing up and walking out into the open. "Hey, Securities bet ya can't catch me." he taunted before taking off. And thats why they call him 'the Bullet' cause he's the fastest runner in all the Satellite.

"You little punk get back here!" one of the Securities yelled as the two ran after him.

When the coast was clear I ran for the entrance. I slid the card through the scanner and typed in the password... Which was the wrong password.

"_When I get my hands on that Crow I'm gonna_ trottle him!" I thought before yelling out the end. I pulled out my pocketknife and procceded to disable the scanner and unlock the doors.

Once inside I made my way to the storage area. As I walked around the corner I saw there were three guards there and quickly ran back. I looked around for something to distract the guards when I saw the elevator that me and Kalin broke destroyed a week before (long story). I prayed it was still broken as I pressed the up button. Just as I hoped it oppened with a screech and jammed. I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the guards, I hid behind a potted tree as the two guard stepped inside the elevator. I quickly ran up and pressed the 'lock closed' button and the door screeched shut. I made my way back to the storage area, I slipped past the other guard and made it to storage. I grabed my and Crow's decks plus a few extra cards for Itsuki and Annie. I slipped past the guard again and made it out of the building without being noticed.

When I made it back to the shack Crow was already there.

"Hey, what took ya so long." he smirked as I walked in. I took out my crowbar and smacked him on the head with it. "What the heck was that for?" he yelped rubbing his forehead.

"You gave me the wrong password, you idiot!" I barked back. Thats when Itsuki came in.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Itsuki asked with a loud sigh.

"No we're not fight, we're just have a discussen." I said turning to the eight year old.

"Whatever. Hey, Sara let's have a duel!" he grinned changing the subject.

"Sure, I guess we can have a short duel." I said with a smile.

"Hey, you know Itsuki been worried sick about you since you've been gone." Crow projected into the conversation.

"I have not!" Itsuki defended turning a bright shade of red.

"Don't lie! You know you have! 'Sara is taking so long! I hope she's okay!' Remember? Haha!" Crow teased.

"Was not! You're a big meanie, Crow!" Itsuki yelled stomping out of the shack.

"Okay, okay! Calm down! You're always being such a little kid." he called after Itsuki.

"You're so mean you know that Crow." I shot glaring at him, but he just ignored it.

"Whatever, but he was worried. You should duel him. It would make him feel better, he likes dueling you more then he does me." he said.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked curiously.

"I need to fix my deck, the Securities messed it all up." he moaned sitting on the bed.

"Fine." I mumbled walking out of the shack.

I got outside and looked around for Itsuki.

"Itsuki! Do you want to duel or not!" I called not seeing him anywhere.

"Boo!" he yelled jumping out from behind the building.

"Ahh!" I screamed turning around into a defensive stance pulling out my pocketknife. "Itsuki don't do that!" I yelled.

"So, whats this about a duel." he said putting his hand behind his head and leaning up against the shack.

"I should lock you in your room for a month, you know that." I lectured. "Do you want to duel or not." I sighed

"Of course! Gimme all you got!" he smiled pulling out his duel disk, and the duel was on. He was actually pretty good for a kid of course I've never lost a duel and I don't plan too.

After fifteen minutes the duel was finally over, and I was still unbeatable.

"Ah, man!" Itsuki pouted.

"Looks like you need to practice alittle more Itsuki." Crow said stepping out of the shack. "Oh yeah Sara, Yusei was looking for you alittle while ago. He said he'd be down at the old highway."

"Kay, I'll head down there right know, see you Itsuki." I said grabbing my Duel Runner helmet before taken off for the slum area. He's probally done fixing my Duel Runner 'Wing Blazer'.

Sure enough when I made it to the old highway Yusei was there with my white Duel Runner. He turned and saw me coming.

"Hey Sara, I finished fixing your Duel Runner. Its not ready to use in a Turbo Duel just yet, but just riding it shouldn't be a problem." he said as I walked up beside him.

"Thanks for fixing it for me Yusei. Besides Jack, your the only person who knows about this stuff." I thanked. "Well I need to get back before Crow and Itsuki start argueing again. Bye Yusei." I said turning around and walked off.

"See ya, Sara." Yusei called after me.

I was almost back to the shack when my older brother Kalin walked up to me.

"Hey, Sara! How ya feelin?" He came up greeting me with a question.

"Hey, big bro. I'm feeling fine." I answered with a grin.

"Thats good, cause we're gonna start attacking the other duel gangs' turf! The Enforcers will be the only ones to survive this turf battle and rule Satellite!" he said lifting his hand and balling it into a fist. "But before that, let's duel to make sure you're up to par." he said pulling out his duel disk.

"Uh... Sure fine by me." I replied pulling out my duel disk nervously, cause I've never dueled my brother Kalin before.

"And I'm not holding back Sara!"

"I'll start!" I called drawing my card. "I summon 'Luster Dragon'**(1900/1600)** in attack mode and set three cards face down." "_Luster Dragon has 1900 attack points theres no way he has a monster that can defeat it."_ I thought to myself. "I end my turn." I finished with a smirk.

"My turn!" he said. "I'll start by playing a monster and two other cards face down. And I'll end my turn." he finished not making a move.

"My turn! I draw!" I called. "I summon 'Flamvell Grunika'**(1700/200)** in attack mode and I'll activate the trap card 'Dragon's Rage'. With this card If a Dragon-Type monster destroys one of your defence position monsters the difference is subracted from your life points." I explained. "Flamvell Grunika' attack his face down monster. Flaming Justice!" I ordered as my monster destroyed his. "Every time 'Flamvell Grunika' destroys a monter it inflicts damage equal to that monsters level x 200 to your life points." I called. "And don't forget about my 'Luster Dragon' go Sapphire Twister!"

"I activate 'Fires of Doomsday' which let's my summon two 'Doomsday Token'**(0/0)** to the field in defense mode." he countered

"It doesn't matter because with 'Dragon's Rage's' effect you still take the full effect of the attack!" I called blasting through his counter. "I've already destroyed half your life points, my next turn will end it." I noted ending my turn. **(Kalin: 4000)**

"My turn!" Kalin salled looking nervous. "I summon 'Vorse Raider'**(1900/1200)**. Go destroy her 'Flamvell Grunika'!" he comanded as his monster destroyed mine. "I end my turn." he finished with a smug look on his face. **(Sara: 7800)**

"Is that all you got!" I taunted. "I draw! First off, I'll activate 'Stamping Destruction' which let's me destroy any spell or trap card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to its controller and I choose your face down card." I called as his card shattered. "Then, I'll sacrifice my 'Luster Dragon' to summon 'Prime Material Dragon'**(2400/2000)** and have him attack your 'Vorse Raider'. Go, Radiant Flame!" I ordered as his monster disappeared in a ball of fire. "I end my turn." I finished as Kalin grit his teeth and drew his card. **(Kalin: 3000)**

"I play one monster face down and end my turn." he said sounding defeated.

"Alright, I draw!" I called. "I summon 'Powered Tuner'**(1400/1000)** and have it attack your face down monster. Horned Ambush." I ordered as my dragon destroyed his face down monster.

"I activate the effect of the monster you just destroyed 'Emissary of the Afterlife'**(600/800)** when its destroyed we both select a level 3 or lower monster from our decks and add it to our hands." he countered as we both looked through our decks.

"Alright, I pick 'Hunter Dragon'**(1700/100)**." I said pulling the from my deck.

"And I also pick 'Hunter Dragon'**(1700/100)**."

"To bad it was wasted effort cause my 'Prime Material Dragon' attacks and since your 'Doomsday Token' has no defence and I still have 'Dragon's Rage' out this duel is over!" I said as my monster destroyed his ending the duel. **(Kalin: 0)**

"Yes I won! I beat Kalin!" I yelled in excitement. He walked over and ruffled up my hair.

"Not bad... Keep it up!" he smirked. "How about you become the leader of The Enforcers instead of me? Heh... Kidding!" he joked. "You seem to be in pretty good shape, so I've decided that tomorrow's our next turf battle!"

"Yes, we can finally end this. No more backing down, right?" I said pumping my fist in the air.

"Right. We've almost conquered all of Satellite. We're about to bring big things to this town!" I said encoraging the mood even ferther. "Make sure you let Crow know about tomorrow." he said heading off for The Enforcer's hideout.

"I will don't worry!" I exclaimed waving goodbye as I took off for the shack where Crow and me stayed.

I walkd inside to give Crow the news.

"So, the next turf battle is tomorrow. Heh, just let Crow 'the Bullet' here show'em a thing or two!"

"Just leave some for the rest of us." I smirked and we both started laughing.

**_The Next Day_**

As I put on my vest and slipped into my boots Crow walked into the room.

"All right, today we've got a turf battle against Team Black 'n' Blue! You ready?" he asked

"You bet!" I answered hooking my deck holister to my belt.

"Okay, let's do this! We're gonna meet up with rest of the team there."

"Well then, let's get going." I said as we started for the door I grabbed my duel disk.

Sure enough when we got there Kalin was wait for us.

"You're late. Jack and Yusei are already looking for opponents." he snapped.

"Sorry." me and Crow said in unison.

"This must be the building where Team Black 'n' Blue is hiding. We're so gonna crush all of them! I heard their leader is pretty strong, but no one knows who he is. Well, he's still no match to me, heh." he said filling us in. "Anyway, don't get beaten 'till we conquer this area! We can't say we've conquered all of Satellite unless we take over every single area, And I, for one, am not goona quit until the job's done!" he ranted. "Jack and Yusei are looking around in the basement. I'll head upstairs. You and Crow check out this floor. Duel with everything you got!" he instructed.

"All right!" me and Crow nodded as Kalin headed for the stairs. And so began the search. We searched all the rooms only finding one member, who I quickly took care of. Crow stayed behind to look for more of them as I headed up stairs to help Kalin. As, I got upstairs I heard a loud bang come from down the hall. So, I ran to see what it was, and sure enough I saw Kalin tied up with a rival gang member standing over him holding a crowbar.

"Kalin!" I gasped making him look at me.

"Sara!" He yelled as the gang member looked over his sholder.

"Oh, look, your friend's here!" he said looking back at Kalin then turnning to face me. "Hey, if you wanna save your buddy here, y'know what you gotta do!" he taunted pulling out his duel disk. He looked down to pull his deck out of it's holister, but when he looked up I clocked him in the face. He fell to the ground his nose obviously broken. I ran over and untied Kalin who was stuggling against the bind, and obviously pissed off.

"Man, I can't believe I fell into his trap!" he said as he stood up.

"Damn, that girl can hit!" the blonde said struggling to get up holding his nose.

"Thats what you get for messing with me!" I snapped.

"Sara, you go on ahead, I deal with him." Kalin said cracking his knuckles.

_Oh well, might as well let him vent._ I thought to myself. "Sure Kalin." I nodded looking down at the guy who was now cowering in fear. "Good luck." I said sarcastically as I walked passed him, making my way to the stairs.

When I got upstairs nobody was up there. I was walking down the hallway when I heard a voice coming from the room in front of me.

"Wait your from the other gang did everybody lose already." the door openned and a short brown haired kid maybe around eight years old walked out. "That means you've made it to the leader...me, that is. And I won't let the team down." he smirked.

"Your the leader! You've got to be joking." I asked obviously not convenced.

"Yes I'm the leader, and my names not kid! Its Hiroyuki!" he barked angerly.

"But you can't be the leader, you're like two feet tall." I said shocked.

"What was that! Listen do you want a duel or not!" he snapped pulling out a duel disk.

"Fine, whatever just prepare to lose, shrimp." I said as I activated my duel disk.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"Aw man, I lost! You know, your pretty good." Hiroyuki complamented finally calming down. "Everyone said I should be the leader 'cause I'm so strong, but... I'm not sure if I agree anymore... I hope everyone will believe me when I tell them how good you are, see ya." he said as he walked passed me and down the stairs.

"I still can't believe that kids their leader." thought out loud as I started for the stairs. Thats when Crow and Jack came out from hiding around the corner.

"Sara! You won? All right!" Crow cheered. "After all that talk about how strong their leader was, I gotta tell ya, I was a little nervous!"

"Jack, Crow how long have you been here?" I asked suprised.

"We heard the whole duel. Wait a sec... Was that kid that just passed by their leader?" he asked just realizing it.

"Yeah, it suprised me too." I said scratching my head.

"Age doesn't matter. Just skill." Jack said enter the conversation. "That's what dueling is all about. Especially here in the B.A.D. Area."

"That's true." I agreed.

"We're all who we are today because of dueling." Crow said also agreeing with us.

"You mean a group of delinquents that illegally duel and get in trouble with Sector Security. Don't forget Crow you've already been caught by them." I said flicking the M shaped mark on his forehead.

"Hey, you've been caught too Sara." he said pointing to the triangle and circle shaped markes on the outside edge of my left eye.

"Yeah, trying to save your sorry ass!" I spat.

"Whatever, let's meet up with Kalin and Yusei and get back to the hideout." he turned and walked to the stairs. Me and Jack followed after him

_**At The Hideout**_

Me, Kalin, Jack, Crow, and Yusei where back at our gang hideout talking out the turf battle. Kalin, Jack, and Crow where sitting at a table that had a map of Satellite on it, while Yusei and I where sitting on the couch against the wall playing BlackJack with my deck.

"All right! Now we've got control of that area, too!" Kalin said smiling as he marked the area off on the map.

"Haha, yeah! I can't believe their leader was that little kid, though!" Crow chimmed also with a smile on his face.

"Hey, a leader is a leader, kid or not. He was pretty tough." Kalin said. "But either way, you beat him Sara, and that's all that matters!" he said turning to me.

"Right." I nodded.

"I...heard you got captured by one of their gang members, Kalin. You okay?" Jack asked sound suprisently worried.

"That little punk came out of nowhere and got me from behind! What a dirty trick!" he vented. "But I guess I would have to resort to tactics like that, too, if I was that bad at dueling! Hahaha!"

"Dueling? It looked like you where about to kick the crap out of him, not duel." I noted looking up from the card game.

"Well, I decided to let him have a fighting chance." he said with a smirk.

"Your so nice." I said sarcastically turning my attention back to the game.

"So did you go all out on him?" Yusei asked looking up.

"I beat him to a pulp all right... in a duel. Fair and square."

"Right." I said rolling my eyes as I looked back up.

"Fair and square, eh?" Crow said also not believing him.

"What?" Kalin shot at us.

"Nothing, I just feel sorry for the guy. That's all." he smirked. "Getting beaten to a pulp by you in a duel definitely doesn't feel good, I'll tell ya that." he said leaning back in his chair.

"I bet you didn't even duel him, you probably just beat him with that crowbar!" I shot back.

"Hey, he attacked me first!" he protested.

"Yeah, then you had to have your baby sister come and save your sorry ass!" Yusei teased.

"Well, more importantly, we've conquered almost all of Satellite." Jack said quickly changing the subject. "But don't get cocky. It's not over yet."

Yeah, you're right." Crow agreed. "So what area are we goin' for next?" he asked turning to Kalin.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. First, we have to make sure we know our opponents." Yusei noted standing.

"Yusei's right." I agreed as I stood up.

"I'll go stake out the next area tomorrow or something." Kalin said also standing.

"All right. Let's call it a day and get so rest." Jack said as him and Crow stood up.

"I'll let you know once we decide on our next target. I hope you're as stoked as I am!" Kalin grinned.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**This was supposed to be way longer but it was getting to long so I had to trim it down, the rest of the original 2nd chapter will be finished in chapter three.**

**Also, there is some sunifengence (I know its spelled wrong) to the password that Crow gives Sara at the beginning of the chapter. If you think you know what it is tell me, and I'll say if your right at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Sara/Yusei: What? We kiss!**

**Crow/Jack: Lucky.**

**Sara/Yusei: What?**

**Kalin: YUSEI!**

**Yusei: Aahhh! (runs away)**

**Me: On to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Blast from the Past Pt. 2 - The Unexpected Kiss.**


	3. Blast from the Past Pt 2

**Onward with the story!**

**Thank you Psychid, sakuraphoenix, starrynight52, xXYuseiXAkikoXx, Yuri-chan712, and Yusei for your reviews and advice.**

**Special Thanks To: Raimutt for helping me with this chapter and my writer's block. Thank You!**

**I have decided to tell you guys what the code Crow gave Sara in the last chapter was early. It is my birthday April 6, 1996. Lame idea for a code but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, just Sara.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
Blast from the Past Pt. 2:  
The Unexpected Kiss**

I had spent the night at the hideout and was heading back to the shack me and Crow shared when to guys riding Duel Runners flew by and almost ran into me. One of them seemed to be carrying somthing. I stood there trying to think of who they might be when Crow walked up behind me.

"Hey, Sara." I turned to face him startled. "What's up? You look a bit out of it. Is somethin' wrong?" he asked with a puzzled expression. Then, Annie came running from around the corner.

"Crow, Sara!" she wrapped her arms around my stomach crying. "Something awful's happened! Itsuki's been kidnapped!" she sobbed.

"What? Who kidnapped him?" Crow and me gasped.

"I don't know...but they took him away on a Duel Runner!" she said crying even louder. I embraced her and tried to get her to calm down.

"Agh! I wonder where they went off to!" Crow said starting to panic. I suddenly remembered the two guys who drove by on Duel Runners and that they were carrying something.

"I wonder if they're the same ones who drove by a few seconds ago." I thought out loud.

"What? You saw the guys that took Itsuki away?" he questioned. "All right! Let's go after 'em! Annie, you stayhere in the house!" he ordered as I ran and got my Duel Runner.

"Okay! Just please bring Itsuki back!" she sniffled wiping her eyes and going inside.

"Sara, you go ahead on your Duel Runner! Hurry!" he said as I jumped onto my Runner. I turned on the engine and it roared to life in a split second I had taking off in the direction of the kidnappers.

In mere seconds we found the Duel Runners parked outside the old bowling alley. We quickly jumped off our Duel Runners as Itsuki and the thugs walked up to the building's entrance.

"Hey! You guys are from Team Dirty Works aren't you! Give us back Itsuki!" Crow demanded has the two thugs turned around.

"Grrr! How'd they catch up to us?" one snapped. "The Enforcers! I'm calling you punks out! Let's duel!" he barked as the two pulled out their duel disks.

"You asked for it!" I yelled as me and Crow pulled out our duel disks.

The duel ended as soon as it started, Crow and I were both victorous in our duels.

"Grrr! We're not gonna forget this!" one yelled as he took off running.

"Don't forget who you're messin' with!" Crow called after them.

"H-hey, wait up!" the other one yelped as he ran after his partner.

"Crow! Sara!" Itsuki called as he ran from the dumpster he was hiding behind.

"Are you okay?" I asked sounding more panicked then I wanted too.

"I'm fine! I knew you two would come and save me, so I wasn't scared at all!"

"Good. Let's go home." Crow said relieved walking to his Duel Runner.

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

When we walked into the shack Annie was there still crying.

"Itsuki's back! I just knew you guys could do it!" She cheered running up and hugging Itsuki. "I was so worried Itsuki!" she cried tears streaking her face.

"Annie, I fine! You don't have to squish me!" Itsuki yelped struggling to break free from her embrace.

"Sorry, Itsuki. Come on, let's go play!" she said grabbing his hand.

"Okay!" he answered as they ran for the door.

"Don't go and get yourself caught like that again, all right? I called after them. He turned around and smiled at me.

"No problem! Besides, I know you guys'll come and save me again even if I do!" he said as he turned back and ran out the door.

"Uh, but... Ahhh, forget it..." I huffed.

"Sara, thanks for the help." Crow said turning to me. "We wouldn't have even been able to find them without you."

"No problem, I would have done it anyway." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Itsuki talks big, but I know he was scared to death." he noted and I nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad you were around to help!" he thanked as Annie ran back in.

"Oh yeah, Kalin came by earlier... I told him you guys were out, so he told me to tell you to come by the hideout when you get back." she said in a forgetful tone. "So for the record, I DID give you the message if anyone asks!" she pointed out before running back outside.

"Doesn't anybody know how to just relax around here...?" I sighed sounding annoyed. "Well, I guess Kalin's waiting on us. Let's go on over to the hideout." I said standing up.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

When we got to the hideout Kalin was waiting for us in the meeting room.

"Hey, you're late. Where the hell have you two been!" Kalin asked sounding a bit pissed off. Actually more then abit more like super pissed off.

"Itsuki got kidnapped by Team Dirty Works." Me and Crow said in unison. "The two of us went off after'em." Crow finished.

"What! So that's why Annie looked so upset." Kalin said shocked. "Is Itsuki all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sara here saw'em riding off on their Duel Runners. After that, we were able to catch up to'em pretty quickly." Crow explained.

Well, that's good to hear." Kalin sighed softly. "I can't believe those Team Dirty Works punks! They're not gonna get away with this!" he growled sounding more pissed than before.

"Yeah, they went too far with this one!" Crow shouted.

"What a coincidence. I was just thinking about who to go up against at our next turf battle..." Kalin sneered. "This makes things easy, though... Dirty Works it is! Let's go crush those guys right now!" he finished. "Bring your 'A' game for this one! We've gotta make them pay!"

"All right! I'll get ready as quick as possible!" Crow said before running out the door.

"Sara, you gotta hurry up and get ready, too." Kalin said turning to me already calmed down.

"Kay, big brother." I nodded.

"I'll go tell Jack and Yusei. Let me know when you're ready." he said before leaving.

I already had my duel disk with me so I sorted through my deck, thinking of a strategy. I quickly decided on just winging it and ran outside to find the others. When I got outside Kalin was leaning against the building. _"That was fast, guess he already told Jack and Yusei."_ I thought.

"Hey, Kalin." I called ran towards him.

"Sara, are you ready," He said as I stopped in front of him.

"You bet."

"All right, time for them to get crushed! Let's go!" he said as he walked away with me in close pursuit. When we got to Team Dirty Works' hideout Crow was already there waiting for us.

"God Crow, did you run strait here when you left the hideout?" I asked when we got to him.

"Pretty much." he smirked.

"So, this is Dirty Works' hideout." he said looking at the building. "All right, you guys wait here for Jack and Yusei, I'll go in first." he ordered.

"Just save some for us." I smirked as he ran inside.

"I'm goin' with you!" Crow shouted after him and also ran inside.

"Wait, Crow...!" I called after him. "Great." I huffed and sat down on an i-beam, somewhat annoyed. Jack and Yusei got there a few minutes later.

"Sara, wheres Kalin and Crow?" Jack asked.

"They ran inside right when we got." I said standing up.

"Huh? They're already inside?"

"They must still be mad about this morning..." Yusei said.

"Pretty much, yeah." I answered.

"I guess we'd better go help them before hog all the glory for themselves." Jack said pulling out his duel disk.

"Yeah, those two need to learn how to calm down a bit sometimes." Yusei agreed. "When you get hotheaded like that, it's easy to fall into an enemy's trap like Kalin did last time."

"Twenty bucks says he's already got caught." I smirked.

"Your on." Jack and Yusei said in unison as we walked inside. To our suprise no one was around. Jack decided to go farther back while me and Yusei searched around front. When Yusei didn't find any one he went to help Jack and left me to finishing looking around up front. And again to my suprise I found some one.

"Found ya." I said as I dragged someone out from behind an old photo booth.

"Hey! You're that girl from this morning!" he shot as he jumpped up quickly activated his duel disk. "Attacking so soon? You guys are pretty impatient!"

"And your one of the punks who kidnapped Itsuki!" I shot back activating mine, and just like that I was in a duel.

"I'll start, draw." I called. "I summon 'Twin-Headed Behemoth'**(1500/1200)** in attack mode, and place two cards face-down." I called. "I'll end my turn." I finished.

"Is that the best you got, draw." he called drawing his card. " I summon 'Strategist of the Ice Barrier'**(1600/1600)** in attack mode and activate his effect. When I send one 'Ice Barrier' from my hand to the Graveyard I can draw a new card." when he drew his new card he got a very creepy smirk on his face. " I special summon 'Jester Confit'**(0/0) **in attack mode and lay two cards face-down. Now I'll have my 'Strategist of the Ice Barrier' destroy your Behemoth. Go Ice Blast." he ordered as my monster was destroyed.** (Sara: 7900)**

"Not so fast, when 'Twin-Headed Behemoth' is destroyed in battle I can re-summon it to the field in attack mode with 1000 attack and defence points." I countered as my monster reappeared.

"I end my turn." he said gritting his teeth.

"My turn, draw." I called. "I sacrafice my Behemoth in order to summon "Tiger Dragon'**(2400/1800)** in attack mode and I'll activate my Dragon's effect. If I tribute a Dragon-Type monster to summon this card I can destroy two of your face-down cards." I called as his cards shattered. "Next I'll have my monster destroy your 'Jester Confit'." I ordered as his monster was vaperized. "I end my turn." I finished. **(Member 1: 5600)**

"My turn." he called. "I'll set a monster face-down and switch my Strategist to defence mode." he said. "I end my turn." he quickly finished.

"Whats wrong? Ya scared." I teased as I drew my card. "I summon 'Luster Dragon'**(1900/1600)** in attack mode. Then, I'll activate my face-down card 'Nobleman of Crossout' which destroys your face-down monster." I said as his card disappeared. "Now, I'll have my 'Luster Dragon' attack your Strategist. Go Sapphire Twister." I called as his monster shattered in to tiny pieces. "Next, my 'Tiger Dragon' attacks you directly. Swift Slash." I ordered as monster slashed at my opponent. "I end my turn." I finished. **(Member 1: 3200)**

"My turn, draw." he called. "I set one card face-down and-"

"Not so fast, you've activated my trap 'Dust Tornado' which destroys your card." I countered.

"Figures. I end my turn." he said sounding defeated.

"Time to end this." I called. "I summon 'Flamvell Grunika'**(1700/200)** in attack mode." I said playing my card. "Next, I'll have my 'Luster Dragon' attack." I ordered as it slashed at him. "Now, I'll finished it with my 'Tiger Dragon'." I called as my monster finished it. **(Member 1: 0)**

"Heh! We got much more efficient ways of dealing with punks like you than dueling..." he laughed. "I thinks it's about time somebody fell into our little trap..." I readied myself waiting to be ambushed, when I heard a loud crash coming from where Yusei and the others were.

"Screw this I'm outta here!" he yelled, before running away.

"Wuss." I smirked as another rival member ran out of the next room screaming. I quickly made my way to the room and found Yusei inside. "Yusei."

"Hey Sara." Yusei greeted.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"We slit up, I was about to go upstairs." he answered.

"I'll go with you." I said following Yusei.

Me and Yusei walked upstairs together. The two of them entered a room filled with boxes. On the far wall there was a doorway leading to an outside walkway with no railing.

"Guess no ones up here. We should go back downstairs." Yusei said, heading towards the stairs again. I grabbed his arm.

"I think we should go see if that walkway leads to another room. If it does, there could be more Dirty Works members that are hiding." I pointed out. Yusei hesitated, but then nodded reluctantly. Both of us made our way to the doorway, I was walking ahead of Yusei. I stepped onto the walkway.

The very moment my foot touched the walkway, it collapsed.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach as my body pitched forward towards the far away ground.

"Sara!" Yusei yelled. He lunged for me and grabbed my hand. With a grunt, Yusei pulled my up as hard as he could, almost jerking my arm out of the socket in the process. I practically flew back up, but Yusei wasn't prepared for it and he toppled backward. I landed on top of him just as he tried to sit up.

As our bodies collided, so did our lips.

We froze.

I scrambled off of Yusei, tripping and landing next to him with a yelp. Yusei sat up. Neither of us knew what to say and as we sat there, the silence grew steadily more awkward. Me and Yusei were both blushing heavily.

_What should I say_? I thought. "Um…thanks Yusei, for saving me." I whispered, looking off to the side. Yusei cleared his throat before answering.

"Don't worry about it." he told me. There was another awkward silence, then Yusei stood up. "Come on, let's go." he said dusting off his pants.

"... Right." I said standing up, as we made our way downstairs.

"Um...Yusei." I said still blushing. _This is so pathedic! What is wrong with me? I mean it was an accident, get the hell over it Sara!_ I kept telling myself.

"...Yeah." he answered.

"Let's never talk about this again." I said quickly.

"Agreed." he said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"We should try to find the others." Yusei said. " Let's split up."

"Uh...right...I'll go left then." I said.

"All right, let's meet up at the entrance." He said as he started to walk towards a door on the right wall and I started left.

The room I entered seemed empty enough...until-

"It's about time one of you no good Enforcers showed up!" a Dirty Works member said popping up out of nowhere.

_Ah! Where did he come from?_ I thought.

"Hope your ready to duel, punk!" he sneered as he set his duel disk.

"Who you callin' a punk, ugly." I laughed activating my duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" we said in unison.

"I'll go first, draw." I called drawing my first card. "I'll start by summoning 'Luster Dragon'**(1900/1600)** in attack mode and I'll set one card face-down." I said as I played my cards. "I end my turn." I finished.

"My turn, I draw." he called. "I summon 'Gora Turtle'**(1100/1100)** in attack mode, and with it's special effect any monster with an attack equal to 1900 or more can't attack." he said sounding impressed with himself. "Next, I'll lay two cards face-down and end my turn." he finished with a grin.

"Is that the best you got, draw." I called unimpressed. " I summon 'Powered Tuner'**(1400/1000)** in attack mode, and set one card face-down." I said. "And since my Tuner's attack is less than 1900 it can attack your turtle. Go Moondust Blast." I called

"Not so fast. I activate the trap card 'Mask of Weakness' with this your monster loses 700 ATK points until the end of this turn." he countered, and my dragon was destroyed instead.

"I end my turn." I growled. **(Sara: 7600)**

My turn." he called. "I activate 'Dust Tornado' and destroy one of your face-down cards." I he as my card shattered. _There goes 'Raigeki Break'_. I huffed in my head. "Next, I sacrifice my 'Gora Turtle' to tribute summon a monster face-down. I'll also set another card face-down and end my turn." he smirked.

"I draw." I called. "First, I'll activate 'Stamping Destruction' which destroys one spell or trap card I chose and inflicts 500 points of damage to the controller of that card, and I chose your face-down." I ordered. "Next, I'll activate 'Shield Crush' which destroys one defense position monster, and I chose your face-down." I said. "Now, I'll have my dragon attack your life points. Go Sapphire Twister." I called as his life points decreased. "I end my turn." I finished. **(Member 2: 5600)**

"It's my turn, draw." he called drawing his card. "I'll set a monster and one other card face-down, and end my turn." he quickly finished.

"My turn, draw." I called quickly drawing my card. "I summon 'Red-Eyes B. Chick'**(800/500)** in attack mode." I said as the little dragon appeared. "Next, I'll have my 'Luster Dragon' destroy your face-down." I called as his monster disappeared.

"You've activated my face-down monster's effect 'Pyramid Turtle' which let's me summon a Zombie-Type monster with 2000 or less defense points from my deck, and I chose another 'Pyramid Turtle' in defense mode." he countered.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." I finished.

"I draw." he called. "I summon 'Gora Turle'**(1100/1100)** in attack mode, and I'll have it attack your 'Red-Eyes B. Chick'." he ordered.

"Not so fast, I activate 'Kunai with Chain' which increases my dragon's attack by 500 points." I countered as his attack backfired destroying his monster instead.

"I end my turn." he growled. **(Member 2: 5400)**

"My turn." I called. "I'll start by having my 'Luster Dragon' destroy your 'Pyramid Turtle'." I said as his monster disappeared.

"Have you forgotten last time you destroyed one of my 'Pyramid Turtles' now I can summon another monster, and I chose a third 'Pyramid Turtle'." he countered.

"How many of those things do you have!" I asked annoyed. " I set one card face-down and end my turn." I finished.

"Finally, I draw." he said. "I sacrifice my turtle to summon a monster face-down, and I'll end my turn." he quickly finished.

"My turn." I called. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." I said ending my turn.

"Whats wrong you scared." he teased. "I'll set a monster and another card face-down, and end my turn." he said going on the defensive again.

"I should be asking if _your_ scared." I said drawing my card. "I'll activate the trap card 'Dragon's Rage' so now when one of my Dragon-Type monsters destroys one of your defense position monsters, the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defense is dealt to you as damage." I noted. "Now, I'll have my 'Luster Dragon' destroy your face-down monster on the left." I ordered as my monster attacked,

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card 'Waboku' which-" he tried to counter.

"Ha! You just activated my trap card 'Seven Tools of the Bandit' by paying 1000 life points I can negate the activation of one of your trap cards and destoy it." I said destroying his trap card. **(Sara: 6600)**

"You still activated the effect of my face-down 'Mask of Darkness' when this card is destroyed or flipped up I can select one trap card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand, and I chose my 'Jar of Greed'." he said.

"You still take damage thanks to my card's effect." I noted as his life points decreased. "Now, I'll end my turn. " I finished. **(Member 2: 3900)**

"Now it's my turn." he said. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." I called. "I summon 'Twin-Headed Behemoth'**(1500/1200)** in attack mode." I said. "Next, I'll have my 'Luster Dragon' attack your face-down monster." I ordered praying it didn't have a strong defense.

"Ha! gotcha my face-down was 'Catapult Turtle'**(100/2000)** who's defence is to strong for your monster to destroy." he mocked.

"I end my turn." I growled. **(Sara: 6500)**

"I'm up."he called. "I activate 'Jar of Greed' which let's me draw one card from my deck." he said. "Next, I'll activate my turtles effect. By sacrificing one monster on the field I can take half its attack points and deal it as damage to your life points." he smirked. "Now, I'll play a monster card face-down and set two other cards with it. I end my turn." he finished.

"My turn." I called. "I'll start by sacrificing my 'Red-Eyes B. Chick' to summon 'Armed Dragon LV5'**(2400/1700)** in attack mode." I said playing my card.

"To bad you wouldn't be able to use it. I activate 'Threatening Roar' which keeps you from attacking this turn." he countered.

"Then, I'll end my turn."

"Draw." he called. "I activate another 'Jar of Greed'. Then, I summon 'Gora Turtle' in attack mode and set one card face-down, endding my turn."

"Now, its my turn." I called. "I activate 'Stamping Destruction'." I started as his card disappeared. "Next, I'll have my behemoth attack your turtle. Twin Blazed Destruction." I called. "Now, 'Armed Dragon' destroy his face-down. Spike Cannon." I ordered as his monster was destroyed.

"You've activated my face-down's effect 'Mask of Darkness' and I think I'll use it to bring back my trap card 'Waboku'." he countered.

"To bad you can't use it, 'Luster Dragon' finish this. Sapphire Twister." I called as my monster destroyed the rest of his life points. **(Member 2: 0)**

"Humph! I can't believe my plan failed... Get out of here!" He shouted.

"Be glad too." I said as I ran to find Kalin and the others. But when I got to the back room it was empty, all I found was a door that lead outside and a door that lead to another room.

"Hey! You're in the The Enforcers, ain't ya?" I turned around to find another rival member has followed me in here.

"So, what if I am." I snapped.

"I heard all about what you did to some of my crew. Don't think you can just bust into somebody's hideout like that and get away with it!" he snapped back.

"I take your Team Dirty Works' leader Ida, right?" I asked.

"Smart girl. I challenge you to a duel!" he said haven already activated his duel disk.

"Fine, I just need to beat you and then I can leave." I smirked as the duel started.

_**Ten minutes Later**_

The duel seemed to last forever, and it was kinda boring actually.

"Grrr! And I worked so hard on my team..." Ida growled before running off.

"So you defeated thier leader, huh?" Yusei said appearing out of nowhere.

"Aah!" I jumped, turning around so fast that I nearly fell over. My reaction startled Yusei as well. "Yusei! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. Anyway, it looks like we've taken this area, too."

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Heading this way, I think."

"You _think_?" I said.

"Well, they were all dueling." he answered.

"Oh. By the way, you didn't tell them about the 'insident', did you?" I asked blushing slightly.

"No." he answered also blushing. "Come on, let's head back to the hideout."

_**Back at the Hideout**_

Back at the hideout we were celebrating our victory. Kalin, Crow, and Jack were sitting at the table, while Yusei and me were sitting on the couch.

"All right! Another day, another victory!" Kalin cheered leaning back in his chair.

"Especially, for Sara and Yusei, right." Crow said looking at us before making a kissing sound.

"You saw that!" me and Yusei shouted blushing.

"Saw what?" Kalin asked.

"Crow-!" Yusei started.

"-Don't you dare tell them!" I finished.

"Tell us what?" Jack asked.

"I saw Sara and Yusei kissing during the turf battle." Crow chimmed.

"What?" Jack said shocked.

"Yusei, how dare you kiss my little sister!" Kalin snapped jumping up from his chair.

"Wait Kalin, it's not what you think!" Yusei said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah! It was a accident!" I said defensively. Now, Crow and Jack were laughing their asses off, Kalin looked like he was about to explode with anger, and me and Yusei were blushing bright red to embaressed to even look at each other. This went on for a couple of minute until I got sick of Crow and Jack's laughing. "Stop laughing it's not that funny!" I shouted. They stopped instintly.

"Anyway..." Kalin said trying to hide his anger... and failing miserably. "Make sure your ready for the next turf battle." he said "There's no point in coming this far and losing in the end."

"Right." everyone else agreed. Me and Yusei then bolted out the door in fear of Kalin blowing up. Crow and Jack soon followed in a casual manner leaving a still furious Kalin alone.

_**The Next Day**_

Crow was still asleep when I woke up, not wanting to hear him talk about yesterdays 'incident' again I desided to go to the hideout, hopefully he wasn't still mad at Yusei. I was about to cut through an alley that lead to the hideout, when Kalin walked out of the alley.

"Kalin." I said suprised to see him.

"Oh hey, Sara." he greeted looking like he had something on his mind. _Oh, boy._ I thought with a sigh. "Hey, you beat that leader last time, didn't you?" he asked bluntly. "I was gonna handle it, but it looks like you went and stole my thunder!" he said before I could answer._ Wait, what? So he's not still mad about the kiss?_ I thought. "All right, Sara. You and me duel right now! I won't take no for an answer!" he demanded.

"Stole your thunder? What the heck are you... Fine whatever." I answered activating my duel disk. _Yeah right that's why he wants to duel me. He's probably dueling me so he doesn't kill Yusei._ I thought.

"I'm not gonna let you hog all the glory!" he yelled before activating his own duel disk.

"Let's duel!" we called in unison.

"I'll start!" I called. _"If it's a duel he wants, it's a duel he'll get."_ I thought to myself as I drew me card. "First, I'll summon 'Masked Dragon' **(1400/1100)** in attack mode. Then, I set one card face-down and activate 'Big Bang Shot', when this spell card is equipped to a monster, that monster gains 400 ATK points and now if my monster destroys one of your defense monsters the difference between my monster's ATK and your monster's DEF is dealt to you as damage." I noted. "I'll end my turn." I finished.

"Now, it's my turn." Kalin called. "I'll start by summon 'Vorse Raider'**(1900/1200)** in attack mode. Then, I'll have him attack your dragon." he ordered as his monster sliced mine in half. **(Sara: 7900)**

"You activated 'Masked Dragon's' effect. When it's destroyed in battle I can special summon one Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK points from my deck. So, I summon 'Armed Dragon LV3'**(1200/900) **in attack mode." I countered.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." he growled.

"My turn, draw." I called. "First, I activate my 'Armed Dragon LV3's' effect, which let's me sacrifice it in order to special summon 'Armed Dragon LV5'**(2400/1700)** in attack mode." I said as my monster was replaced with a stronger version of itself. "Next, I summon 'Luster Dragon' **(1900/1600)** in attack mode. Now, my 'Armed Dragon' will attack your 'Vorse Raider. Spike Cannon." I ordered.

"Not so fast I activate 'Ultimate Offering', and I'll use it to sacrifice my raider in order to summon 'Patrician of Darkness'**(2000/1400)** in attack mode." he countered.

"It won't save you, my monster is still stronger." I noted as his monster was destroyed. "Next, I'll have my 'Luster Dagon' attack you directly." I ordered.

"You fell into my trap again." he called. "I activate 'Ultimate Offering' so I can lay a monster face-down." he countered.

"My dragon still attacks your monster." I called as his newly summoned monster was destroyed. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." I finished. **(Kalin: 6600)**

"My turn." he called. " I'll set a monster face-down and activate 'Gravedigger Ghoul' which let's me pick two monster cards from your Graveyard and remove them from play, and I chose 'Armed Dragon LV3' and 'Masked Dragon'."

"Fine." I huffed as I took the cards out of my Graveyard and stuck them in my deck holister.

"I'll end my turn with that." he finished with a smirk.

"I'm up, draw." I called as I quickly drew my card. "I'll place one monster and another card face-down. Then, I'll have my 'Luster Dragon' attack your face-down monster." I ordered as his monster was destroyed. "Now, I'll have my 'Armed Dragon' attack you directly." I called. "I end my turn." I finished. **(Kalin: 4200)**

"My turn." he said starting to sound pissed. "I'll pass this turn." he finished without making a move.

"That was fast, my turn." I called. "And I'll start by revealing my face-down monster 'Flamvell Guard'**(100/2000)**." I said as I turned the card over. " Next, I activate 'Strike Slash' and equip it to my ' Flamvell Guard'. Now, I'll end this by having all three of my monsters attack you directly." I ordered as my monsters attacked. **(Kalin: 0)**

"Phew, I always knew you were pretty good!" Kalin said with a sigh.

"Thanks, I guess." I said. _Wait... What? What the hell is going on?_ I thought somewhat confused.

"Anyway, I'll check out the remaining turf." he said before walking off.

"Okay, bye?" I said still confused. _That was weird. _I thought as I started to walk back to the shack. Crow was up by the time I got back.

"Hey, where did you run off, too?" he asked as I walked through the door.

"On a walk." I answered with a shrug not telling him about my duel with Kalin.

_"Right,_ but hey, nice timing. I just finished tweaking my deck. Let's duel so I can try it out!" he quickly suggested. "We didn't get a chance last time, so this is a great opportunity!"

"Fine by me." I shrugged again.

"All right, let's duel!"

"I'll go first." I called. "I'll start by summoning 'Twin-Headed Behemoth'**(1500/1200)** in attack mode. Next, I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Okay, my turn." he smirked. "First, I'll activate 'Smashing Ground' which let's my destroy your monster with the highest DEF points, so say good-bye to your behemoth." he said as my monster was destroyed. "Next, I summon 'Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame'**(1800/1200)** in attack mode." he said. "Now, attack." he ordered as his monster attacked me head on. "I end my turn." He finished. **(Sara: 6200)**

"My turn, draw." I called as I drew my card. "I activate the effect of my 'Twin-Headed Behemoth' when it's destroyed I can resummon it to the field with 100 ATK and DEF points. Now, I sacrifice my resummoned monster to summon 'Strong Wind Dragon'**(2400/1000) **and since I successfully summoned it's effect kicks in. When, I summon this dragon by tributing another Dragon-Type monster, half of the tributed dragon's ATK points are add to his. So, now he has 3150 ATK points." I smirked. "Next, I activate 'Fissure' which let's me destroy your monster with the lowest ATK points." I said as his monster disappeared. "Now, 'Strong Wind Dragon' attack. Hurricane Claw!" I ordered as it slashed at his life points. "I end my turn." I finished. **(Crow: 4850)**

"Pretty good move there, Sara." he complamented as he drew his card. "I'll set one monster and three other cards face-down and end my turn." he said.

"That was quick." I said drawing my card. "I summon 'Nimble Momonga'**(1000/100)** in attack mode, and I'll activate 'Kunai with Chain' and equip it to my 'Nimble Momonga' raising it's attack to 1500." I called. "Now, 'Nimble Momonga' attack his face-down. Slashing Furry!" I ordered, but his monster didn't disappear. 'What!"

"To bad, cause my face-down was my 'Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield'**(100/1800)** which has a stronger defense." he laughed. **(Sara: 5900)**

"Don't forget I still have 'Strong Wind Dragon', attack." I ordered as my monster slashed his into tiny fragments. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, 'Strong Wind Dragon' has another ability when it destroys a monster in defense position the difference between my dragon's attack and the destroyed monster's defense is dealt to you as damage." I noted as his life points decreased. "I'll end my turn, with that." I finished. **(Crow: 3500)**

"You know, you're pretty good." he said drawing his card. He looked down at the card he just drew and smirked. "But not good enough. I summon 'Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn'**(2000/900)** in attack mode. Now, I activate the trap card 'Delta Crow-Anti Reverse' which-"

"Not so fast, you've activated my trap 'Seven Tools of the Bandit', by paying 1000 life points I can negate your trap card's effect and destroy it." I countered. **(Sara: 4900)**

"Doesn't matter, because my monster attacks your 'Nimble Momonga'." he ordered as my monster was destroyed.

"You've activated my monster's effect, when its destroyed I not only gain 1000 life points, but I also get to set two more 'Nimble Momonga' face-down on the field." I smirked as I took the cards out of my deck and placed them on the field.

"Oh man, I can't believe I forgot about that ability." he said smacking his forehead. "Fine, I end my turn." he huffed. **(Sara: 5400)**

"My turn." I called. I looked down at the cards in my hand and couldn't help but snicker. "Time for me to end this. I sacrifice my two face-downs in order to summon my 'Red-Eyes B. Dragon'**(2400/200)**!" I called as the pitch black dragon appeared.

"You have a 'Red-Eyes'!" Crow asked in shock.

"Of course. It wouldn't be a dragon deck without one. Now, 'Red-Eyes' attack. Burning Fireball!" I ordered as his monster was engulfed in flames. "Strong Wind Dragon' finish this. Hurricane Claw!" I called as his life points dropped to zero. **(Crow: 0)**

"Oh man, I lost! Guess my deck needs a little more work..." he mumbled in defeat.

"It also didn't help that you were dueling against the best duelist in the Satellite." I smirked.

"Oh, you're both here." I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around to see Kalin walk in.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to tell you, that the final turf battle is tomorrow!" he informed.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Crow cheered.

"We're going up against Team Non-Securities. I hear they've got a lot of members." he continued.

"A big group, eh? Guess I better work on my deck some more." Crow shrugged.

"That's right. No matter who we're up against, you always gotta prepare for the worst." Kalin said agreeing with Crow.

"I'll make sure Yusei and Jack are both filled in on what's going on, too." he said before turning to me. "Sara, make sure you're all good to go for tomorrow, too."

"No, prob." I said as he walked out.

"I guess I better go ahead and start gettin' ready then." Crow said flipping through his deck again. All of a sudden Itsuki and Annie came running into the room.

"Sara! Come on, let's duel!" Itsuki persuaded.

"Hey! I wanna duel with Sara, too!" Annie insisted.

"Please, don't fight you two." Crow said to the two.

"No way! I called it first!" Itsuki shot ignoring him.

"I wanna go first!" Annie shot back as the two started to argue. Crow quickly looked at me with a 'Help me! Woman!' expression on his face.

"No way! It's your turn to handle them!" I quickly said pointing to Crow.

"Come on, no fighting! Besides, Sara is busy getting ready for tommorow." Crow said trying to stop their bickering to no avail.

"Yeah, but she promised!" Itsuki said stomping his foot.

"She promised me, too!" Annie yelled at Itsuki.

"Did not!" he snapped.

"Did too!" she snapped back as the two started to fight again.

Crow sighed looking down in annoyence. "Did you really promise to duel these two?" he asked quickly looking up to see if I was still even in the room.

"Uh, no." I answered also starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, I didn't think so... *sigh* Kids..." he sighed. "Look, I'll duel you instead. How 'bout that?" he suggested, now just trying to them to shut up.

"No way! We don't wanna duel you, Crow! That's never any fun!" Itsuki and Annie shouted in unison. At that moment I started to back away from Crow not wanting to get caught in his blow up.

"What...? Oh, NOW you two finally agree on something!" he yellled. "Fine. How 'bout this? You two team up, and Sara and I will duel you together. NOW are you happy!" he said before turning to me. "Hey, sorry. Hopefully this will only take a minute. They'll never shut up if we don't."

"Fine." Itsuki finally answered.

"It's better then dueling Crow by himself, I guess." Annie agreed, but sadly her answer didn't make Crow any happier.

"You two need to learn some respect! Who the hell is raising you kids anyway?" Crow barked.

"You are, Crow..." the two said in unison, they both had a 'Duh! You stupid idiot!' look on their faces.

"Uh... Oh, yeah." he said. _He really is an idiot!_ Was all I could think.

"Anyway, you all know the rules of tag dueling, right?" I asked finally entering the conversation.

"Nope!" Itsuki and Annie said in unison. I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehand. "Yeah, I didn't think so..." I sighed.

"I'll explain it to them." Crow volunteered.

"Thanks Crow." I sighed again. After Crow explained the rules to Itsuki and Annie we imediatelly started the duel, but the duel didn't take longer than five minutes.

_**Five Minuts Later**_

"All right! We make a great team!" Crow cheered as we high-fived. Then, he turned to Itsuki and Annie. "Are you satisfied now? Look, we've gotta get ready for tomorrow, so you two go play outside."

"You guys have another turf battle tomorrow?" Itsuki asked.

"Yep. If we win tomorrow, we'll have conquered all of Satellite!" Crow bragged.

"Wow, cool! Good luck, Sara!" he cheered.

"And you too, Crow!" Annie finished before they both ran outside.

"Those two are a handful..." Crow sighed. "Sara, your gonna start getting ready for tomorrow, too, right?" he asked turning to me.

"Don't need too." I answered before walking outside.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Sara: (sob)**

**Crow/Jack/Yusei: ...**

**Sara: (sob)**

**Crow: (whispering) I didn't know Sara could cry!**

**Jack: (whispering) Me neither.**

**Sara: (sob)**

**Yusei: (whispering) Well, what do you expect, Kalin did just get -**

**Me: (sneaking up out of nowhere) Don't ruin the next chapter!**

**Crow/Jack/Yusei: Aaahhh!**

**Sara: (sob)**

**Me: Stop freakin crying! Your so anoying!**

**Sara: (still sobbing)**

**Me: (sighs) On to the next chapter.**

**Sara: (sobbing even louder now)**

**Me: OH MY GOD! Shut up!**

**Chapter 4: Blast from the Past Pt.3- Brotherly Bond Broken, The Horrible Misunderstanding**


End file.
